


A Wonderful Reprieve

by GreyjoyStarkgirl1985



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Marriage, Punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985/pseuds/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt from Fanfiction.nets The Tudors Fanfic Forum. The prompt is as follows: what if Cromwell instead of being Executed was punished by being forced to marry Anne of Cleves LOL? Will Anne and Thomas have a long happy life? Or will trouble brought on by the King creep back into their lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Reprieve

A loud bang woke Thomas Cromwell from his sleep. He groaned as light flooded into the room. How long had it been since he had seen the light of the sun? He threw his arm over his eyes to allow them to adjust to the sudden light.   
"Mister Cromwell," said a voice before his eyesight had adjusted.  
That voice sounded familiar. It was a voice that Thomas Cromwell had heard everyday in the court. "And why does the King send you to my prison Charles Brandon?" he asked blinking up at the Duke of Suffolk.  
Papers. When his vision cleared again that was what he had seen in Charles Brandon's hands. Papers. What did those papers say he wondered to himself.  
"I was sent to you to tell you of your release from prison," was the unexpected reply of Charles Brandon. "On one condition. And you must agree to this condition before your release, sir."  
"And what pray tell is your condition Lord Suffolk?" Cromwell asked in shocked denial that this was actually happening.  
"The condition is that you Thomas Cromwell must marry the lady Anne of Cleves like you mislead your King into doing. If you agree you can go free now. If not your execution date will be set for a time of the King's pleasure. What say you Lord Cromwell?"  
What did he say to that? How could he say anything other than no? It was his fault that the girl was here in the first place. He did not find the girl that hard to look upon. And she seemed to be a friendly sort. Plus it would spare them both the pain of having to admit defeat to Henry.  
"I agree to this marriage then," said Thomas.   
"All you need do is sign these paper and you are a free man."  
Thomas Cromwell signed the papers set before hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you all think.


End file.
